The Quest for Artemis
by SuperDarthKitten123
Summary: "So, who's your godly parent?" "Poseidon." Lezlie couldn't hold back. She punched him. - "A quest?" "Yes. Artemis has been captured, as well as most hunters." - "You sneaky little dirtbag!"


_"LEZ!" a strange voice shouted._

_"LEZ!" Louder this time._

_"LEZLIE OWENS! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" It was my father. He was calling to wake me up. My eyes slowly opened to my light green walls. I was all tangled up in the slivery sheets. As I slowly untangled my self, my eyes darted to my ceiling, filled with strange swirls. I had a moon hanging in one corner, a sun in another._

_I put on my dark green jeans, along with a flowy shirt covered in roses. It always made me feel like a bird. My feet were clad in simple tennis shoes. I remembered, today was our fishing trip. As I went downstairs, my little brother, Willy, came bounding towards me. He was only my half brother, but I treat him like a full brother._

_"Hi Lez! I'm so excited for fishing!" _

_"Me too little bro," I replied to him._

_"Are we all ready to go?" my dad, Steve Owens, asked. I nod, while Willy replies with an enthusiastic yes. The car ride was TORTURE. Willy decided that singing 'The Wheels on the Car' was fun._

_Once we got there, we realized we weren't the only ones with the idea of fishing. Almost all of the boats were rented from the small boat shop, but one was left. It was a 3-seater, so all of us could fit. Then, a dim light was in the not-so-far distance. I felt somthing wacking me._

Then my eyes were open. God, I hate that dream. I wish that the boats had all been rented out, and we didn't have one. Everything would be better.

"Have a nice sleep?" a sneering voice asked. Vicky. Or should I say icky.

"Why does it matter to you?" I growled.

"Ey, I provide you little brats with food and clothes. You should be great full." I didn't say anything else. All I did was walk to the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My light brown wavy hair was a few inches past my shoulders. A ratty brown to big shirt was slanted on my torso. I wore black sweatpants. But the strange thing were my eyes. The- my thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Hey Lez! How long you gonna be in there?" A peppy voice asked. Typical Izzi. Quickly, I changed to my green jeans, and yellow shirt with a panda. I love pandas. I opened up the door to a girl with short all-over-the-place dirty blonde hair. Izzi.

Izzi is a well, interesting person to say the least. It was her normal attire: a no-drugs t-shirt with shorts. Did I mention the knee high socks? Or the different colored convers? Like I said, interesting.*

As we walked to the kitchen, my mind began to wander. It was what I thought of everyday. What if we hadn't gotten a boat? Never gone on the water? My dad...

We had arrived to the kitchen. Yay, time to scavenge for food. Note the sarcasm. I look in the cabinet. One cereal box, apples, and water. I choose and apple. It has dust.

"God, I hate this place," I complained for the millionth time.

"Well, look at the bright side!"

"Typical of you..."

* * *

Finally, after a torturous bus ride, we arrived at school. I walked to my locker, while Izzi goes to the seventh grade place and meets up with her friend Annika. Annika lives at the orphanage for the 'good orphans'. Whatever that means...

I had to go to my Greek Mythology class. I always had a certain interest for Greek things. I understand them better than other things, like math. Just like Izzy, and Annika. I've sometimes wondered if it meant something, like my eyes! The shiny, beautiful, and the strangest color of- once again, my thoughts were interrupted.

"Miss Owens. I asked you a question." the teacher, , said.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat it?" I asked kindly.

"Who is the goddess of love and beauty?"

I thought a little. "Aphrodite." I was right. For once...

* * *

Now, we were back at this stupid orphanage. God, I hate this place and all the little assholes in it! Especially that little, evil, twisted, bitch-

"What up, Whore?" she asked.

Izzi stood. "Fuck off Kinzie, before I make you!"

"How would you make me? Insult me with music?"

I never really explained, but Izzi's temper is as hot as the sun. See, one second, she's sunshine and rainbows. The next, an explosion just waiting to happen! And, she loves music. Name an insturment, she'll play it! I noticed her hands curling to fists, so I stopped her. Satisfied, Kinzie walked off.

You see, Mackenzie Williams, Kinzie for short, used to be the daughter of an incredibly rich man. Many say that he's 'handsome'. But, last year he died in a house fire. Kinzie was moved to this orphanage (unfortunately). She wasn't very 'well behaved'.

Suddenly, the door creaked open.

If there's one thing we can all agree on, it's that we hate the orphanage owner, Vicky. She's always drunk, or smoking. Sometimes, at the same time. Vicky Shwar is the meanest woman on this planet. Why she runs an orphanage is anyone's guess. She will get you in trouble for anything! Vicky literally throws us in a room infested with rats and cockroaches, and locks us in for 24 hours! It's called the 'thinking room'.

"Hey kids." That was it. She said the word with a one, the sound of discust. A tone I knew too* well. She just went to her room and slammed the door. The rest of night was to ourselves. Izzi and I decided to take a walk.

The cool evening air was a nice feeling. The orphanage always felt hot and stuffy.

"So, Lez. How are ya doin?" Izzi asked, attempting to fill the silence.

"Really? That's what you ask?" I responded.

"We'll sorry!"

"Hey guys!" A new voice said. It was Annika. She had very short brown hair, as well as piercing grey eyes. We responded hellos, and walked in silence.

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Izzi.

"Hear what?"

"Listen!" Then I heard it. A soft, low neigh. It sounded... evil. Then, the craziest thing I've ever seen jumped out of the bushes. It had the torso of a man, and legs of a horse. A centaur. But when I look at the back, I don't see a horse tail. I see a fish tail.

None of us had any idea what to do. We couldn't out run fish-centaurs. The fish-centaur charged, right at me. I put my hands over my head, but I heard somebody call out:

"Hey, Fish-Face! Over here!"

I expected Izzi, but it was a deeper voice. A male voice. I looked to see a boy with jet black hair fighting the fish-centaur with a pitch black sword. Eventually, the fish-centaur collapsed, leaving the boy with a satisfied smirk.

"Ichthyocentaurs. Normally good."

"What do you mean 'normally'!?" I asked.

"Come on. I'll explain later, yew need to get you to camp!" But when he looked at my eyes he gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Yours eyes."

"Something wrong with them?"

"They're silver."

* * *

**WOO-HOO! My first chapter! Please tell me if your like it or not!**

***This Charecter is based off me!**

***I REALLY don't understand the whole to/too thing, so forgive me if its wrong.**


End file.
